the_world_of_samirkanfandomcom-20200213-history
Benegar Warinus, the Lion of Ruxtom
"My Life for Lylrue!" -Benegar Warinus during the Siege of Longdale Who is Benegar Warinus? Benegar Warinus is the Earl of Ruxtom, one of the three provinces belonging to the Kingdom of Lylrue. He rules the province from his mountain city of Longdale, ruling with undying loyalty to his king and his country. He has ruled for twenty years, and plans to one day marry a woman and sire children of his own. Although he can be merciful and respectful to his equals and his subordinates, do not mistake his kindness for weakness. Benegar is a hardened warrior, as all of his forefathers, and will die for his country. As head of the most militaristic province of Lylrue, he is a man to be feared. To him, there is no sacrifice too great in the name of the Kingdom of Lylrue. Personal Informaton Distinguishing Features Benegar Warinus, when not wearing his thick plated-armor on the field of battle, can be recognized by his coat of arms, which is a white on black shield with red lions and dragons. He also has a long, diagonal scar arching from the top right breast down to the left hip, a reminder that he had slain his own brother to regain control of Longdale. Attitude with Others Benegar, since he was but a small child, has had a deep love for his country instilled in him. His father, Benethor, raised Benegar to be a loyal and honorable warrior for the kingdom of Lylrue. His father led by example, and this had a huge effect on his personality. Benegar puts his country and her needs first and foremost, following the word of the King to the absolute letter. He is devoted and committed to those he is close to, seconded only by his devotion for his king. He is obedient to a fault, willing to follow an order to the end. Even if he may question the morality of the choice, he knows that it is his duty to do as he is told, he will be do as he must. He is disciplined, both on the field of battle and in the court. He rarely will act out of order, having a deep respect for others. Even if he may disagree, he will wait for his rightful turn to speak his pardon. He is merciful to others, often times letting a foe pick up a weapon or forgiving a competent knight of an honest mistake. He will never flee from battle, regardless of whether or not it is going well. And, if challenged, he is honor bound to accept. However, despite being as calm and well-mannered as he is there are times when even the Lion can lose his temper. When he has been wronged by someone, may that be an Earl or a Soldier, he will not rest until he has found his balance and solution. He is a man that is about balance and justice, so if an injustice is committed he will not rest until it has been met with proper strength and efficiency. Greatest Flaw Benegar is completely devoted to his king and his country, valuing law and order above all else. He is not afraid to do what has to be done in order to please his king and resume the rightful rule of his majesty. Anyone, or rather anything, that tries to get in the way of the King's rule, regardless of how noble their cause is, will find no help or support from the Lion of Ruxtom. There is nothing he will not do for his liege. Best Quality Benegar is humble and forgiving, often allowing others to have chances to redeem themselves or do the right thing. Although he will not hesitate to strike down a foe, he will not fight unfairly. He give everyone an equal chance, and that is both on the battlefield and in the court. Talents and Skills Besides just simply being an Earl, and understanding quite well how to run his province, Benegar is also a capable swordsman and military strategist. He is one of the finest militaristic rulers of Ruxtom since the first Earl, matching the General of the province in strategic planning and leadership capability. He is a fine leader of men, and is unwavering in the face of the enemy. He has strong resolution, built up from his childhood and his teenage years, and as such can be an intimidating foe. On other notes, he is excellent at the political scene, able to communicate back and forth with a rival party quite well. He is also a fine horse rider, sometimes competing in the jousting tournaments that are held in the city of Longdale. A hidden talent of his, amazingly enough, is writing poetry. When he is not distracted by his responsibilities of watching over his province, he sometimes can find himself writing a new tune or lyric. Hobbies Despite being the ruler of Ruxtom, and a fairly busy individual, Benegar does have time for some special activities every now and then. Some of his hobbies, other than practicing swordsmanship or military tactics, include horseback riding and writing poems. He also enjoys having simple conversations with his subordinates. The Crest of Ruxtom Benegar Warinus, and the past Earls in his family, have all bore the same coat of arms which signifies who they are to other nobles and leaders. Their coat of arms is quite simple in design, a 2-2 black and white checkered pattern with two red lions and two red dragons diagonally from each other. All of the Knights, Soldiers, and Guardsmen of Ruxtom sport this coat of arms upon their shields, armor, and banners. Their motto 'My Life for Lylrue' is a battle cry that has been echoed throughout the generations, acting as a rallying point for any soldier which may be questioning their resolve in combat. Benegar's Weaponry and Armor Clothing choices When he is not upon the battlefield wearing his thick armor, he is often seen draped in the clothing of a 14th century nobleman's outfit. That is, of course; black or brown rounded leather shoes, a pair of tight breeches held by a black or brown leather belt, a tight-fitting waistcoat sporting his colors, shoulder pads, a mantle sporting his colors, and a broad-brimmed hat, turned up in the back, with a red feather attached to it. Benegar may have a fashion sense, but he keeps it simple. Weapons Despite being well-versed in most forms of hand-to-hand combat, the Earl has taken a special liking to a custom-crafted sword that was handed down to him from his father as a birthright and gift. It is a special hand-crafted longsword with a curved hilt and a strong double-edged blade that is roughly 40 inches long. In the pommel of the sword is a red ruby that is embedded within the metal, often times matching the color of his coat of arms. When he is not using his longsword, however, he also has a standard shortsword and kite shield bearing his crest. Benegar's Backstory The Boy Benegar was born, the eldest son of a family of 5, to Benethor and Maratha Warinus. He has a younger sister, named Alessandra, and had a younger brother named Marothorn. Benegar was raised as a young noble in the capital city of the province of Ruxtom, Longdale. The major city had been nicknamed 'The City of the Lion', due to the militaristic nature of the Warinus family and their role in the kingdom of Lylrue. Benegar grew up in Longdale's keep, the Lion's Den, and spent much of his life roaming the streets of the city and learning of his country's history. His father, Benethor, saw to it personally that his son received the best possible education in every aspect. He hired private tutors from around the Kingdom to refine his child in every aspect, and so his son grew up to be an amazing student. He absorbed knowledge like a sponge, breezing through his lessons like a hot knife through butter. When it came to learning of his behavior in the courts, he became a charmer. He was smooth, intelligent, and well-defined in his mannerisms and actions. He learned of the politics of the realm, and how to govern like a true Earl. When it came to combat, however, Benegar was trained far differently. Instead of bringing in the finest knights of the realm, Benethor saw it fit to train his son personally. So the boy, from the young age of 7, was trained by his father in the art of combat. Benethor mentored his son until the boy turned 16, and became proud of the man the boy had become. The Man Still, though, there was more work to be done. Despite everything his father had taught him, Benegar could not be properly recognized as the Earl of Ruxtom until he had served his time in the military. It was the house's custom that each Earl had to serve in the army for 5 years minimum. So, Benethor sent his son away as a proper Knight, allowing him to serve his country in the military. In those years Benegar learned furthermore of dueling, honorary combat, and military strategies that were to be implemented in the mountainous regions of their province. On the final day of his service Benegar received disturbing news. His father had passed away after a tragic training incident, his last words being that he was properly recognizing Benegar as the next Earl of Ruxtom. However, his brother, Marothorn, had directly defied their father's will and taken hold of Longdale, assuming power through force. This had caused an outcry among the Kingdom, drawing attention from the other provinces and the king himself. Benegar was appointed as a head figure in the siege of Longdale, leading the troops of Ruxtom with the General and reinforcements from the other provinces. The king himself sent the Hand of the King to watch over Benegar's operation, making mental notes on the man's performance. The Lion The siege lasted 21 days, in which the collective army under Benegar's control engaged Marothorn's rogue battalions and hired mercenaries in the streets of Longdale and outside the city in the mountains. The fighting was brutal, and many lives were lost in the engagement on both sides. Blood and bodies piled up on the streets, and many civilians were unfortunately involved during the process. However, on the 21st day of the fighting, or the 14th day of siege, Benegar's retinue broke through the gates to the Lion's Hall, and in a final show off the brothers fought for leadership of the city. The fighting was fierce, and Benegar took a deep wound across his chest. However, despite this fact he rose out and uttered a fierce battle cry, one that had been echoed throughout the ages in Ruxtom. His roar seemed to shake the very foundations of the keep, the roar of a lion. 'My life for Lylrue!' He lunged forth with his blade, his weapon piercing through the thick armor and sailing true into his brother's body. It had been a long fight, but it was over. Marothorn fell, succumbing to his wounds shortly after he hit the ground. With their leader slain, Marothorn's little rebellion died swiftly, and order was restored to the City of the Lion. Following the recapture of Longdale, the King of Lylrue himself came down to the city. He came to Benegar, and proclaimed that Benegar Warinus, at the age of 21, was the rightful heir to the seat of Earl of Ruxtom. That he was an example of the kind of men he wanted to be his Earls, and more importantly that he was proud of the effectiveness of recapturing the city with minimal damage. There was work to be done, but for as long as the siege had lasted there had been a surprisingly small amount of damage to the actual buildings, thanks to Benegar's careful instructions and lay of the land. Benegar's heart had swelled with pride, and so he has sat upon the throne of the Lion's Den for more than 20 years, leading the Province of Ruxtom with strength, discipline, and, above all else, honor.